One & Only
by novacanemalfoy
Summary: "You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight."


**June 22nd, 1999.**

The air felt cold and harsh against his skin despite the warm air of summer. Draco's world had just been flipped, turned, and fell apart in the time of three words. _I am pregnant._ He could still hear the sound of Hermione's voice bounce around his head as if she had left several minutes ago. How could this have happened? He was careful, they used precautions, and now at the age of 18 because of a stupid drunk one night stand, he was going to be a Father. He wasn't ready. He couldn't be. He couldn't have a child; he was still a child himself. The war had just ended not that long ago, and he was trying to better himself, make his image better, and now he will be expected to raise this child with someone he didn't even love. It was lust he felt towards Hermione more than anything and now..._everything_ was changing.

**August 5th, 1999.**

Hermione sat in her apartment running her hands over her rapidly growing stomach. It has been one month and two weeks since she had told Draco the news of the child inside her. His child. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she was going to be a mother, and, on top of that, a mother to Draco Malfoy's child. Today they were going to their first ultrasound—she had to practically beg Draco to let them go to a Muggle doctor for the baby's check ups—after hours of arguing he finally caved.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, stepping out of the fireplace brushing off the floo powder ashes off his suit. Hermione nodded, lifting herself off the couch and grabbing her purse.

"The doctor's is just down the road so we can walk today," she smiled, leading Draco to her front door and opening it.

"Nervous?" she asked, glancing over to Draco as the sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He didn't move or say anything but from the relatively paler complexion of his face, she could tell he was scared. If she was being honest, she was just as nervous as him.

Hermione slowly moved her hand onto his and held it tightly. "It'll be alright," she murmured softly, "it'll be alright."

"Miss Granger?" a soft voice called from behind a white door. Hermione looked up at the sound of her name and nodded, "We're ready to see you now." The petite girl smiled warmly and held the door open for Hermione followed quickly by Draco.

"Ah, and right there...theres the head." The doctor pointed with his finger to the black and white screen. A small oval shape was moving across the screen and Hermione felt tears slowly roll down her cheek. She knew ultrasounds were emotional the first time, to see the child she was bearing inside her, moving and healthy. It was remarkable.

"He's beautiful.." she whispered. Draco looked down at her curiously, "He?" he questioned, looking back up at the moving shape. Hermione nodded, tearing her watery eyes from the monitor to look up at Draco, a wide smile carved into her lips.

"Yes, I have this feeling it's a boy." She grinned wider, if it was even possible. Draco grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I think it'll be a boy too," he said softly, mirroring Hermione's grin and laughing slightly, "He'll have your smile, and my hair, but he'll have your eyes." he mused, glancing back up at the screen then down at her stomach. Draco leaned closer to the small bump and whispered, "I can't wait to meet you Scorpius." To Hermione's shock, he leaned forward and kissed her stomach lightly.

"Scorpius?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't believe how supportive Draco has been, she definitely had suspicions of him running off and leaving her to care for this child all on her own but he was actually doing his best to be here for her and their child.

Draco nodded, leaning back up and taking Hermione's hand in his. "I hope that's alright?" Hermione cut him off by shaking her head, "I love it. Scorpius Malfoy," she muttered, staring back at the monitor.

**October 15th, 1999.**

"Here! Open this one next!" Ginny squealed, passing Hermione a bright blue wrapped present that was clearly from her from how impatient she was being. Hermione giggled, tearing the blue wrapping away and reveling a green quidditch baby uniform with "Malfoy" written neatly on the back.

"I thought, since he IS a Malfoy, he'll definitely love quidditch! Plus, Auntie Gin and Uncle Harry aren't going to let that little squirt not like quidditch like SOMEONE we know." Ginny babbled, her mouth going nonstop. Ever since Hermione had told her the news that first month, she has been absolutely dying to spoil her nephew. They had found out about a week ago that they were both right; they will be welcoming a beautiful little boy into the world on March 18th. Their perfect Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione was currently enduring the baby shower Ginny and Luna had put together for her, even if the kid was bound to already be spoiled by his father, he was already being given quidditch clothes and baby broom toys.

After the shower, Draco came over to look through the pile of baby clothes and toys they had gotten.

"So...are we going to live together?" Draco asked suddenly, sorting the baby clothes by what size they were. Hermione stopped folding the jumper she had in her hand and looked at the blonde.

"Do you want to? I mean, we don't have to..I can bring Scorpius over to you when you want to see him or we can figure something out?" she suggested, the sudden turn of topic startling her and causing her to chew her lip nervously. They weren't together, but they hadn't talked about living arrangements and honestly, Hermione had been putting it off, worried that Draco would want full custody.

"I want to see him everyday. I want to see you everyday. Move into the Manor. There's plenty of room for you and the baby, and I'll be at ease knowing you'll be okay and so will he. Please," Draco begged. Hermione felt his ice blue eyes piercing into her and she turned to face him, he looked so serious and hopeful she couldn't deny his offer. She smiled slowly, "I think that's a great idea."

Draco unexpectedly pulled Hermione into a hug, well, as close to a hug he could manage as her stomach has grown to the size of a watermelon, making it hard to hold her close. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

**November 20th, 1999.**

Draco bursted into the muggle hospital in a panic. He had left work immediately after receiving an Owl from Harry stating Hermione was in the hospital for what was still unknown to both of them. He found Harry sitting in a hallway just a little bit ahead and practically flew towards him.

"What's happened? Is she alright? Is the baby?" Draco asked, his words coming out at warp speed.

"I don't know yet. They won't tell me anything since I'm not her husband, nor family," Harry said disappointingly.

"What room is she in?" Draco demanded, his voice becoming more angry than panicked like before. Harry pointed to the room just a few doors down. Before he could stop Draco, he was at the door in a flash.

"Let me in!" Draco yelled, banging on the door loudly, ignoring the looks from the nurses and other patients wondering around him. "Let me the hell in!" he demanded again, just as the door swung open and a very displeased woman looked up at him.

"Sir, May I ask what's wrong?" she said harshly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco's nostrils flared in frustration, he could half see the bushy hair that clearly belonged to his...whatever she was. "For one, thats my baby inside that girl so let me the fuck in!" he yelled, shoving the nurse to the side harshly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he said a lot more calmly now that he was by her side. He grabbed her hand instinctively. Hermione smiled lightly, looking at Draco with glazed over eyes.

"I-I'm okay, b-but the baby," she sputtered, tears filling her eyes. Draco felt his gut twist, and something in his heart shatter.

"What...what happened?" he stuttered, his grasp on her hand tightening slightly.

Hermione breathed in slowly, "I was just at home, packing a few more things before heading back to the Manor when..I felt something...I felt something wrong.." Tears fell down her cheeks, unable to hold them back anymore.

"They're still doing tests and trying to find whats wrong. Draco, I'm scared."

Draco wrapped his free arm around her, as best as he could despite the bed in his way. "It's going to be alright. You'll be alright. The baby will be alright. He is a Malfoy, after all. He'll be alright," he said softly, trying hard not to jump to the worst case scenarios.

"I'm sorry, but are you her husband?" the nurse who blocked Draco's way earlier spoke up, giving Draco a harsh look.

"No, I'm-"

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse cut in before Draco could finish, opening the door and motioning for him to wait outside.

"Excuse me?" Draco barked, sitting up straight, "Why do I have to that?"

The nurse, who by now Draco could read her name tag and noticed her name to be Camilla, narrowed her eyes at him. "Because, sir, only family are allowed in here, so again, I ask for you to leave."

"But he's the baby's dad." Hermione interrupted, gripping Draco's hand tighter. Since the news of the baby, they had become incredibly close, and, despite their past, she had grown to love Draco maybe even more than she had originally planned. "Please don't make him go," she croaked.

Camilla sighed, "Fine. I'll make this exception just this once."

Just then the doctor walked in, his face as hard as stone. "I have the results of your test, Miss Granger," he began, and the air in the room felt like it shifted to be 100 times heavier then it originally was. "I'm going to have to induce you. It seems the umbilical cord has wrapped around the baby's neck, and if we don't get him out now, he'll suffocate."

Draco took in a sharp breath and looked down at Hermione, who looked like she wasn't breathing at all. "Do whatever you have to to save my baby," she whispered, small tears trickling down her cheek.

Three hours later was when Draco, for the second time in a year, felt his earth shift. The room went silent and he knew people were talking, but he couldn't hear them. Everything was moving in slow motion, and all he could hear was the last words the doctor said and the echoing of the sound Hermione had made afterward.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but we couldn't save him. I'm so sorry. If there is anything you need please let me know, and I'll be glad to do it for you."

The words left a bitter taste in Draco's mouth; his heart felt like it had fallen out of his chest and was now sitting broken at the bottom of his stomach. This couldn't be happening. Just a few days ago he had felt his son kick for the first time, right after he said "Scorpius, it's me, your Dad. I love you and I can't wait to meet you." It had all felt so real and now, he felt like he was the plot point of a really bad muggle movie.

Draco looked over at Hermione, her face contorted in pain. Then everything was loud and pounding, causing a throbbing in his head. Hermione was screaming and crying, throwing her hands against the bed in agony. He had to be strong for her, he knew it, he couldn't mourn right now, and he needed to be there for her.

"No! You said you'd save him! BRING HIM BACK TO ME," she screamed, as more tears poured down her cheek. "My baby...He can't be gone.." she half yelled. Draco moved to wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Hermione, shhhh, you've been through a lot the last few hours. You're going to exhaust yourself," he soothed, ignoring the slight crack in his voice as he spoke.

"Maybe God needed another angel, maybe he was needed up there," Camilla spoke, her face now sagging in remorse for the almost-parents.

Hermione turned cold brown eyes on the nurse. "I don't care if some God needed him! I _**needed**_ him!" she snarled, glaring darkly at the nurse. "He was my baby! _**MINE**_. Not His! Why did He take him...why...he was my baby...**our** baby..."

Draco held Hermione closer, patting her wild hair down and rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Why did he take our baby, Draco?" she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder, loud sobs breaking out of her mouth as her breathing hitched in her throat.

"I…I don't know," Draco whispered back, missing the feel of a bump against his stomach when he hugged Hermione. "I don't know, Hermione."

**February 20th, 2000. **

It had been four months since the loss of Scorpius Malfoy. Draco and Hermione had insisted on having a burial service, and every month on the day he was torn away from them, they'd go to his grave. Draco had paid for a personalized tombstone for their little angel, and they were both currently standing over it in the layer of snow that had fallen last night.

_Our one and only, _

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Our angel. _

_R.I.P _

_February 20, 1999. _

Hermione had small tears on her cheeks as she read the same message she has memorized by now in her head.

"He would've been 4 months old today." she croaked, leaning against Draco. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"I know," he whispered, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

If possible, they had grown closer. Hermione still moved into the Manor, and after the first night home after that dreadful day, she had slept in Draco's bed with him. Usually she would be crying herself to sleep on his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. She'd never tell him that she heard him cry, too. The last month they had been able to get through the days without bursting into tears randomly, even though it still hurt.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Hermione asked, conjuring a small wreath with blue flowers on it. She placed it in front of the tombstone. "Like, if he's watching over us?"

Draco was silent before nodding slightly, "I know he is, and yes, I think he can hear us." He looked up into the sky before speaking next, taking a deep breath. "Your mother and I miss you dearly Scorpius, I just wish I could've met you."

Hermione watched Draco speak to the sky just as more tears poured out of her eyes. She didn't say anything when a small tear escaped Draco's eye. She just leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You'll always be my little angel, Scorpius," she muttered, smiling softly to herself.

**July 7th, 2000**.

Hermione was sitting outside the Manor sipping iced tea while listening to the birds chirp when Draco walked out, smiling down at his now fiancee.

"Hi love, I didn't know you were out here," he said cheerfully, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Hermione smiled against his lips.

"Me and the baby wanted sun," she chimed, patting her small bump. By some miracle, her and Draco were blessed with the chance to have another baby. It was only a few months ago when Hermione had found out, she had cried hysterically when she stared at that pregnancy test until Draco came home to find her on the floor with her head in her knees. She was terrified she was going to lose this baby as well. Draco would be lying if he wasn't equally as scared for the faith of this baby but because of their fear, Draco had assigned a personal doctor to Hermione's care. He lived with them and did daily check ups on her and the baby.

"Is that so?" Draco asked, smirking as he sat down beside his soon-to-be wife. "The baby should know we live in England, and that's a very rare thing."

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. "She knows. She also knows that her Daddy's a sarcastic prat," she teased.

Draco tilted his head at the specific gender pronouns, "Ah, so Scorpius will have a little sister to look over huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded, "Doctor said today it's a girl." She smiled, rubbing her stomach softly.

"Brilliant. Any names you have picked out?" he asked, leaning back in his chair closing his eyes and taking in as much sun as he could before it went behind a cloud again.

"I want to wait 'til she's born before I name her." Hermione's voice was low and soft, something in it stirred Draco's eyes open and he glanced over at her.

"She's going to be alright, you know that right?" he asked, reaching a hand over to hold Hermione's.

Hermione nodded hesitantly, "I wish I could say I do, but I don't." She took in a deep breath before looking over at her fiancé.

"Scorpius, don't let anything happen to your little sister alright?" Draco said, looking up at the clouds, and, as if by either a miracle or coincidence, the sun shined bright onto Hermione's stomach.

Tears pricked her eyes and she looked up into the sky, "Good boy, Scor. Good boy." Hermione smiled and held onto Draco's hands tightly.

Nine months later, Hermione gave birth to a healthy, blonde haired beautiful baby girl, whom she and Draco named Ara Narcissa Malfoy.

Everything was alright.

* * *

**So I wrote this because Im seeing Ed Sheeran in 3 months and I was listening to Small Bump and somehow I thought of Dramione and Tada! Here we are! haha, thanks to KatGWood for editing this for me! you're a doll! Hope everyone enjoyed it :) **


End file.
